Queen of the Rogue
by theanonymoustwin
Summary: [TERRIER] He was the Rogue, and she, his Queen.


**Title: **Queen of the Rogue**  
Character(s): **Tunstall. Mentions of Beka, Rosto and Goodwin  
**Word Count: **1088  
**Summary: **He is the Rogue, and she, his Queen.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

"**Queen of the Rogue"**

The clock that towered over the Unicorn district chimed five; the resounding noise echoing throughout the empty, dark alleys and streets of the Unicorn District. Yet the tall, lean man that stood by the empty window did not seem to notice the sound; nor did he notice the cool night breeze waft through the window and wrap itself around him. Unconsciously, he touched a minature white rose that was slowly growing in the wooden window box with his pinky finger, preoccupied with his thoughts. Matthias Tunstall was used to strange revelations . He had been a member of the Provost's Guard for twenty years, and had heard many in his time. It was probable that he would hear many more. However, the one that Clary had revealed tonight... With insight, he supposed that it should have come with no surprise. And yet, he had been. It was something that Clary had both been delighted and amused about, for very little escaped his notice.

Mithros, he thought. There will be quite some surprise at the kennel when it is announced. _If_ it is announced. Ahuda will be cursing about pox and murrain when she finds out. And yet, it's no wonder why. There's a fine line between the two sides of the law, and they just so happened to be walking on it. They don't _want_ to make life difficult for anyone, they're just trying their best to make a stable relationship work from rocky foundations.

On one hand, there's Rosto the Piper, he mused. He's the Rogue; the King of Thieves. The obligations of his role require him to organise and control crime within Corus. As a result, he keeps a tight reign on the rushers who operate in the area, and order others to keep tabs on those who are... _visiting_. His Court is run similar to that in Scanran, his homeland – in an orderly fashion that establishes who is charge. Unlike Kayfer, he chooses to ensure that the people of the Lower City especially are not harmed, and yet, in the Lower City his word is law, and woe behold those who went against him. The majority of people knew that there would be severe repercussions as a result, from the tales they had been told. Tunstall paused in thought, looking down at his minature rose garden fondly, a faint smile on his face. The garden had long been a source of happiness for him, and often comforted him, or helped him to comprehend matters, such as this. With a small sigh, he reluctantly allowed himself to return to his thoughts. Rosto was quickwitted, confident and fast on his feet. Being skilled with blades and a fair opponent when fighting, having the role of the Rogue was a task well-suited to Rosto. He was also highly aware of the actions of those around him, proven by his second encounter with Cooper – he had known what she was doing as she "accidentally" fell down and took him with her. And yet, Tunstall couldn't help but wonder if that would cause Rosto to have a slight jealous streak; that he would becoming controlling simply from instinct, _because_ he was used to being in control. Tunstall had witnessed this from his limited dealings with the man – the first time, he had been dealing with a barman who had been harassing Cooper; the second, he had been 'patrolling' in the Nightmarket. Despite this slightly annoying worry, Tunstall knew that people underestimated him; not giving him enough credit. The boy may have been a little _rash_ sometimes, and often found himself in quite a bit of trouble – but the results proved that he was not undisciplined and unsure himself, like people thought. He had earnt the title of the Rogue, unlike Kayfer. He had proved himself to the people of the Lower City district.

But, a little voice in Tunstall's head reminded him, you only know of Rosto on a more... professional level. You only know him as a rusher. You do not him on an intimate level, not like his friends; not like Beka. Despite this warning, Tunstall believed that he cared about those who were close to him, and chose to think that he would look after and take care of Beka. Mithros knows she needs it, with the situations she gets herself into, he thought wryly.

He smiled, thinking of his trainee partner. Beka Cooper. The girl whose gained a reputation for having a personality similar to that of a Terrier's – once she decides she's going to do something, she'll do it – no matter what. Despite Tunstall believing it was a slight progression from "Fishpuppy," a reminder of her embarrassing debut into the Jane Street Kennel (a night he doubted she had forgiven herself for), he knew that she was just as embarassed by the former as she was the latter. From the beginning, people had been underestimating her, he realised suddenly, and he doubted she had reached her full potential yet. She had gotten to be where she was from her own hard work, not from her connections in society. She endured the Lower City beat through a personal connection to the people who lived there, and a constant _need_ to be the best. She quite happily watched over the people and ensured that they were safe. When need be, she was friendly and kind, yet when she had to enforce the King's law, she was disciplined and controlled. To those who had committed unforgivable crimes, she made sure that they were dealt with harshly, because, quite simply, she felt that the people of the Lower City district were _hers_. No matter what way you looked at it, she was inextricably linked to the Lower City, but the link was

of a different kind to the one the Lower City had with Rosto. Despite the fact that Tunstall knew that Beka would always put her work first and the rest of her life second, he also realised that their work made them quite similar, despite being on opposite sides of the law . One may enforce the law, and one may defy it, but one element cannot exist without the other. A theory, thought a bemused Tunstall, that fits in with relationships as well.

Perhaps the two were not as different as first thought. Perhaps it was just their choice in jobs that were complete contrasts. Tunstall supposed that if they loved one another, that was all that mattered. For he was the Rogue, and she his Queen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The usual post-story ramblings. It would be nice if you reviewed, but you don't have to. If you choose to review, please provide constructive criticism only, no flames. If you liked it, tell me. I like hearing people like my work. I'm looking for a Beta, so if you want to Beta, please contact me through my profile. 


End file.
